


Tainted Memories

by Vinctia



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Basically brain vomit, Drabble, Kinda vague and stuff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinctia/pseuds/Vinctia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on The Architect and the Warden Commander/Hero of Ferelden. Each chapter is a finished piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another drabble/brain vomit/thing! With another less appreciated character! Go figure.  
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (pssst, be sure to read "Tainted Dreams" if you like giant talking Darkspawn)

 

It's dark.  
  
You feel the Blighted blood call out to you. You feel it tearing at you from the inside, speaking to you, whispering to you, singing to you. You want more of the song. You want less of the song. You don't know any more.  
  
You call out, call out to someone, anyone, the Maker, Andraste, Creators, Ancestors, Stone, it all blurs together. Who was it you went to for guidance? Who was it you prayed to in ages past? Too many voices in your head, too much noise and song. You don't remember who's really you in your head. Why is it so hard to remember?  
  
Then he stands before you. Tall and imposing, his face twisted and turned and writhed, but you remember it. You remember his face, his words, his voice, speaking to you through the Blight, through the Taint, whispering soothing things to you.  
  
He comes to you, sits next to you to comfort you as you waste away from wound and Blight. He wants to heal but you want to die. He lets you choose, as you once chose between life and death. His life and death. You are the reason he is even here, sitting next to you, shielding you from the dangers of the Deep Roads. And he returns to you what you gave to him.  
  
You talk, speak, open your heart to him and he listens. You speak of Mages and Templars, of Chantry and Faith, of companions met and fallen but never forgotten. Of the life you had before the song, before the Taint touched your lips and you drank of the chalice.  
He listens to the words that the Blight does not speak, for he does not hear words like that often. He listens and nods, lets you speak until you've run out of words.  
  
Then your words dry out... and he closes your eyes.

 


End file.
